


Married by Forty - Baby can I hold you

by Fleppy85



Series: Married by forty [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: After the wedding, their love confession, there's only one thing that's missing for a perfect family: a baby for Sofia and Sara. Last part of the 'Married by forty' series.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Married by forty [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809649





	Married by Forty - Baby can I hold you

Part 1

I am nothing but tired. Man I’m just tired and bored with myself. Hey there baby, I could use just a little help.  
Sara could understand ‘The boss’ Bruce Springsteen and his words. She was tired too. The last three weeks she had been working without a day off and most of these days were filled with double shifts. With Cath being away for advanced training and Nick being ill, the night shift had been short handed.   
“You worked too much.”   
“Huh?” Sara almost jumped up when she heard Sofia’s voice.  
“You’ve been working too long; again.” The blonde sat next to Sara, who was laying on the couch. Why was she here? She came home, wanted to sit down for a minute and then have a shower and go to bed. Did she fall asleep on the couch before she could do that?   
“I missed you in bed.” Sofia stroke Sara’s hair out of her face.   
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here. What time is it?”  
“Four.”  
“You slept long. When did you come home?”  
“Around nine. How long have you been back?”  
“Two hours.” She was surprised how long she had slept on the couch.   
“Come on, go to bed. You need some more sleep.”  
“I’ve to be back in the lab by eight.” Seven would be better but she knew she’d get some trouble with Sofia when she started to argue about her work begin.   
“Enough time to sleep another three hours. Come on, you can’t go on with only two hours of sleep on the couch.”  
“I’d prefer to spend some time with you.” She had barely seen Sofia with all these cases and the last four Sara worked on, Sofia was at another case.   
“I can come with you. I’m not that tired anymore but I’d never say no to an hour in the arms of my wife.” Sofia pulled Sara up from the couch and pushed to towards the bedroom.  
“I need a shower.” Sara tried to protest.  
“Later. First you need some sleep.” Sofia knew if she’d let Sara have a shower the brunette wouldn’t go to bed at all.   
“I need my wife.”  
“I’m here.” Sofia placed Sara in their bed, started to undress her.  
“Mhm…I need you closer.”   
“Soon baby.” Sofia threw Sara’s socks away and covered both up under the blanket. Her wife was almost asleep again.  
“I love you.” Sara mumbled.  
“I love you too.” Sofia kissed Sara softly and snuggled in her arms. 

Two days later Sara had finally a night off. Cath was back and also Nick was working again. The chance to give her some time to breathe.   
“I think that was the first time in weeks that I saw you sleeping eight hours in a row and the first time since our honeymoon that I was awake before you and could watch you sleep.” Sofia kissed a little bit of eye gunk away from Sara’s eyes.   
“I feel much better now. Eight hours of sleep, what a tread. Now I’m ready for adventure. Shall we go out tonight? A nice cocktail bar? Dancing?”  
“You go dancing and I’ll watch you.”  
“Huh? Why should I dance without you? And why don’t you want to dance? You love dancing, you’re the first one on the dance floor.”  
“I think I need to skip dancing, I need some more quiet time.”  
“Don’t start with stupid things like you’re too old for dancing and having fun. That’s bullshit.”  
“Only a little break.”  
“Are you ill?” Sara eyed her wife skeptical. When Sofia wasn’t in the mood for a night on the dance floor she must be serious ill.   
“No.”  
“Cocktail night?”  
“I think I’ll skip that one too.”  
“What is wrong with you?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“No dance, no cocktails…do you want to spend time with me or do you also want to skip that?”  
“Stupid question.” Sofia bent over and kissed Sara.   
“Just checking.”  
“Can you live with me not going out for a dance and a cocktail?”  
“Of course I can. It’s me, I can live on books.”  
“No, you’re that much a geek anymore. But it’s good to know you’re fine with being at home. We might do that a little more often now.”  
“Will we?”  
“Yes. I doubt my mom will come along every night so that we can go out.”  
“Since when do we need your mom to go out?”  
“We will in seven months.”  
“What?” Slowly the fog started to disappear out of Sara’s head and she could see where Sofia was taking her. No wild dances, no alcohol, quiet nights at home, her mother come along when they wanted to go out…  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“You’re not.” They had only one treatment and the doctor had told them it was very likely that they’d need more, that three to five treatments weren’t unusual.  
“That isn’t exactly the happy response I wanted to hear.” There was some shock in Sara’s voice, like an anxious boyfriend who saw his life blowing away because his girlfriend was pregnant.   
“Sorry.” Sara took Sofia in her arms. It had slipped out her mouth.   
“I am. I was at the doctor yesterday, we’ll be parents in seven months. Say goodbye to your freedom and your old life, we’ll spend a lot of time here, smoothing a crying baby, changing diapers, singing songs and telling stories. You’ll be a mommy soon.”  
“Wow.”  
“Are you happy?” Sofia wanted a proper answer.   
“Who’s asking the stupid questions now?” Sara kissed Sofia passionately. Her wife was pregnant. So fast, so easily.   
“You were never that much into having children…”  
“I’m only concerned if I can be good enough.” What if she sucked as a mother? What if she wasn’t good enough? If she couldn’t love the child like she was supposed to love it? Her parents didn’t love her, she never learnt how it is to love a child, a family member. Hell, sometimes it scared her how much she loved Sofia because she wasn’t used to love that much, to be loved the way Sofia loved her.   
And now there would be a baby. A little human who needed her, needed her help, needed her love to survive. When she screwed up here, she not only screwed up her own life but also the life of a baby. It was up to her to create an environment for the baby that taught him or her what love, trust and respect was.   
“You’ll be a great mom, don’t worry.”  
“I do worry. It’s a responsibility for a life.”  
“Yes. And I hope it has your DNA.”  
“What?”   
Sofia grinned. The in-vitro fertilization had given her the opportunity to have an ovum of Sara and herself. She had asked for two ovum for every treatment. Some women had three or four but Sofia thought that it would be crazy to be pregnant the first time with quadruplets and having the possibility that she might give birth to three or four children. Twins were more than enough in her age and with no children before.   
“It might have your DNA, there’s no chance to tell if it’s your or my DNA. And I don’t want or need a DNA test because it doesn’t matter, it’s our child.”  
“I hope it has your DNA.”  
“I prefer the sexy gap.”  
“Not another stunning blonde? And the jealous mother standing behind the door at night, her gun loaded, waiting for all the admires of her daughter, ready to shoot them all if they come to close or have their hands in areas they’re not suppose to have them.”  
“Stop making fun of me, you’re not better. You’ll be the same.”  
“I’ll be out working while you sit at home and be a housewife.”  
“I told you I won’t be a housewife. I’ll work until I’m due for four weeks, stay at home for two months or three and go back to work.”  
“What does your mother say?”  
“She doesn’t know that I’m pregnant. I wanted to tell my wife first.”  
“Thanks.”  
“We can tell my mom together, I invited her over tonight. I’m sure she’ll be happy and will offer to be a baby sitter. She’ll stop working in three months, that means she’ll have a lot of spare time and my dad will be happy if her attention goes away from him and towards the baby. I’d say our timing is perfect.”  
“Your timing. I did nothing.”  
“It might be your ovum.” Sofia really hoped it was Sara’s ovum. Then it was really their child. Sara’s DNA, but it had lived for nine months in Sofia’s body. She would give the child something of herself.   
“You are pregnant.” Sara still had some problems to believe that. The first treatment and it was successful. Their life would change now.   
“Yes.”  
“Do we have to go to these baby courses?”  
“Unless you know everything about babies and know what to do, we should.”  
“I’ve no idea, I’ve never been a babysitter.” What if she hurt the baby? When she dropped it? Could she handle a baby?   
“In that case we need to look for that. And we have to start decorating a room…no wait, we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl…”  
“Don’t tell me you want a pink room if it’s girl. Please don’t say that.”  
“Soft pink, some deep red hearts on the wall, a lot of fluff…honey you’re so pale, are you alright?” Sofia laughed. It was so easy to scare Sara.   
“Not funny.”  
“No I don’t want a girlie pink room. I do want cartoons on the wall, a lot of colors but something that fits for both, girl and boy. And we need a baby safe house.”  
“I saw some protection for the stairs…it’s a little bit early to think of that, isn’t it? I mean it won’t walk the first year.”  
“Crawling is enough for falling down the stairs and now we’ve the time to prepare. Later the baby will need a lot of time and we won’t have time to do everything. And with every day my belly will get bigger and bigger and I won’t be able to move.”  
“In that case we should start shopping right away.” Sara wanted to get up but Sofia stopped her.  
“Seven months, Sara. Seven. I think it will be alright if we have a quiet evening after these weeks of work and doubles.”  
“I hope you’ll stop working doubles…and get a job in the office.”  
“Never. I won’t end up in the office for months.”  
“Months? Years. Being a lieutenant is too dangerous for a mother.”  
“We’ll have a serious fight if you really mean that.” Sofia grumbled. “I won’t give up working and I will go on working as a lieutenant and I will become a captain later. No child will stop me from doing that. And I hope my wife is with me and won’t want me to stop working on my dreams.”  
“You are getting angry.”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ll take care?”  
“I always take care, Sara. Especially since I’m married. I don’t want you to be a widow and I don’t want you be alone with our child. I want to be with the two of you. I will step back a bit but I won’t stop working. I might take my bullet proofed vest with me more often.”  
“Always.” Now it was Sara who was grumbling. She hated it that Sofia almost all the time didn’t wear her vest. It was too dangerous and she didn’t have the time when out of the blue a shooting started to put on the vest. That was point they’d never agree on and Sara hoped by being pregnant Sofia would consider the brunette’s point of view again.   
“We’ll see. What worries me more is the time after the birth. Shall I change to days? I mean we can’t ask my mother to baby sit every night.”  
“No, that wouldn’t be fair.”  
“I’ll miss working with you.”  
“It doesn’t have to be for the rest of your life. When the child is older you can come back to nights.”  
“It has to be old enough that we can leave it alone, I won’t do that until it’s sixteen.”  
“Maybe I should change to day too.”  
“You like working nights and you like the guys.”  
“I love you and with you on days and me on nights we won’t see much of each other, Sofia. You are more important than the job.” Not even the swing shift was something Sara could consider. If Sofia was working days, she wanted to switch too. She didn’t get married to see her wife twice a day for a minute.   
Sofia pulled Sara back in her arms and kissed her. With both on day it would be much easier. They could bring the baby to day care and be home at nights. If their supervisors agreed on that it could solve the problem. 

„I didn’t know you got a boost in pay.” Sofia looked at the very expensive looking furniture of the restaurant they were standing in front of. Sara had surprised her with an invitation to dinner, Sofia expected their favorite restaurant with huge steaks and a variety of salads. To be in front of one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants was something she didn’t expect.   
“I didn’t.”  
“Why are we here?”  
“My wife is pregnant, I don’t celebrate that in a cheap place, I want the best and I read in a gourmet magazine, this restaurant has the best steaks in town. My wife deserves the best she can get.” Sara got her arm around Sofia. They would be parents in a few months, there wasn’t a better reason to celebrate.   
“So you treated me with a Europe trip when I married you and now I get a five star steak because I’ll give you a child? Are you buying me?”  
“I didn’t promise you these things before we married or you got pregnant, I give them to you after all these events and as far as I can remember, you paid your part of the Europe trip by yourself plus a very expensive ticket for me in Vienna. Did you try to buy me?”  
“Yes, I wanted to make sure you don’t go back to friendship and keep the marriage alive. It worked out – three months later.”  
“One word of you and there would have never been three months.” Sara kissed Sofia’s earlobe.   
“I thought you were serious with this ‘what happened in Europe stays in Europe’ thing.”  
“Ditto.”  
“We need to talk more. This shouldn’t happen with the parenting.”  
“Mhm, we need evenings alone to…talk.” Sara had stop herself from kissing Sofia, this wasn’t the time and the place to fall for her wife; again.  
“Maybe we should go home and call the delivery service.” Sofia suggested with a grin. She felt that Sara was more interested in her than in the food.   
“No, I booked a table for us. I’ll get myself together.” She sighed and got a foot between her and her wife. What a pity, it was so tempting to go home with Sofia and get something delivered. But she had planed this and wanted Sofia to have the best steak in Las Vegas.  
With a smile she opened the door for Sofia. That gave her also the chance to admire her wife. In a long, blue dress, not in high heels anymore but black shoes that showed Sofia’s feet as good as a high heel did, slender legs and still a stunning body, Sofia took not only Sara’s breath away.  
The waiter guided them to their table, where candle light and a glass of sparkling champagne was already waiting.   
“Impressive.” Sofia pushed her champagne to Sara. She was sure that was really good champagne but she was pregnant and she was strict with the ‘no alcohol’ rule. Every little drop was poison for their baby.  
“I can ask for two oranges juices or would you like something else?”  
“You can have the champagne…”  
“You don’t drink, I won’t drink. We both wanted the child, it’s only fair if I stay for nine months without alcohol too.”  
Sofia rolled her eyes. She had this discussion with Sara two days ago. Then the brunette was stubborn and didn’t touch the beer, today Sofia wanted to be stubborn.  
“Honey, I gave in the last time, this time I won’t. You got us this great table, we got the champagne, if you don’t drink this freaking expensive stuff, we would never dare to buy for ourselves, I won’t eat anything.”  
“Sofia…”  
“No! You don’t want to order alcohol when we go out, meet the guys, it’s alright. But this is something different, you paid already for it. You drink it now and when our baby is born we’ll come here again, I’ll get my glass of champagne and we both have another wonderful evening here. In case it’s really as good as everybody says it is. If not, we’ll get our favorite Thai man to deliver us a perfect dinner with wine.”  
“Stubborn bitch.”  
“That’s my wife but I do love her anyway.” Sofia smirked.   
“Funny.”  
“Please, can we agree on that?”  
“Do I have another choice?”  
“You do.”  
“I can’t deny your request.”  
“Thanks.” Sofia smiled and moved her left food forward until she touched Sara’s legs. “Don’t they know that very much in love couples come here? Why is there a table between you and me? Why can’t I sit next to you?”  
“A man must have arranged the tables.” Sara moved her chair so that she was sitting in an forty-five degree angle to Sofia.   
“You sure you’re allowed to move the chair?”   
“They can throw me out if they’ve a problem with that.”  
“Shall I leave my badge on the table? To warn them.”  
“No, I’ll kick their asses.”  
“My lovely wife.” Sofia took Sara’s hand. “I hope our child has your charm.”  
“And your self-esteem.”  
“Stubborn, bitchy and smug, the teacher will hate this child. Unfortunately there won’t be my teachers around anymore, I’d so much love to go to school and tell them they screwed up with me and if our child tells them to fuck off, our child is right.”  
“Honey, language please.” Sara smiled. She saw the waiter coming to their table with the menu.  
“Do the ladies know what they’d like to drink or shall I bring you our wine menu?”  
“No thank you.” Sara denied. “I’d like an apple juice.”  
“And I take an orange juice with a little bit of lemon inside, thanks.”  
“Very well.” The waiter left the menu and walked away. No comment about the moved chair, no comment about Sofia’s hand linked to Sara’s.   
“Wow, two dozen different dishes with steaks, how am I suppose to make a decision.” Sofia read every menu and tried to pick her top five to read them again.   
“What is the difference?”  
“The sauce, with onions, with mushrooms, with warm pineapple, garlic, red pepper, asparagus or mixed herbs.”  
“T-bone, ribbed, filed…”  
“Alright, I get you.” Sara laughed. “Impossible to make a decision.”  
“It is.”  
“You need a mixed plate with different kinds of steak, lieutenant?”   
Both women turned.   
“Keane.” Sofia sighed. Why did she have to meet the millionaire everywhere? Wasn’t there a place she could go without meeting him? She should go back to Europe, she hadn’t seen him there.   
“Lieutenant, Miss Sidle.”  
“Don’t tell me this is your restaurant.” Sara said.   
“Alright I won’t tell you.”  
“Why do you own all bloody restaurants we go to?” Even in New York they had ended up in restaurant he owned. Sofia was sure, Keane owned only this one restaurant and she had to go there and had to meet the millionaire too. That was spooky.   
“I doubt I own all restaurants you go to. I just happen to own a few and you’ve an excellent taste, that’s why end up in my places sometimes.”  
“Magically you’re there too.”  
“I’ve dinner in my places almost every night.”  
“And where’s your company of the week?”  
“I’m solo.”  
“Wow, what happened? The last one bored you so much you need a break of brainless teens?”  
“Maybe I’m looking for a challenge and not a present, lieutenant.”  
“Well, enjoy your search.”  
“You’ve been a challenge for years.”  
“She’s off the market, Keane.” Sara said calm but cool. “You go on hitting on my wife I’ll hit you. With that flower vase.”  
“Your wife?”  
“My wife and I really don’t like it when men think they can hit on her. Like you said, she’s a challenge and I won’t let her go after I got her. I fought hard to be her wife, no man will take that away, not even a rich good looking millionaire. You had your change in New Orleans, you screwed it up, I took my chance and I didn’t screw up.” Sara took Sofia’s hand again and linked her fingers to the blondes.  
“You’re married?”  
“Yes.”  
“Congratulations. May I offer a glass of champagne?”  
“No thanks. We’re married and pregnant.” Sofia smiled wide. It sounded so good when she said she was pregnant. She and Sara were pregnant.   
“Having this wonderful wife by your side and knowing she – understandable – not willing to share you, I assume you had IV. This will be a very happy child with two lovely mothers.”  
“No need for a father.”  
“I don’t support the argument children need a mother and a father to be happy, children need at least one person in their life who loves them and shows it to them.”  
“Finally something we agree on.” Sofia commented dryly.   
“I’m not such a bad person you see me, Misses Sidle? Misses Curtis – Sidle?”  
“Curtis.”  
“Your wedding isn’t legal in Nevada.”  
“No.”  
“Vegas will realize this old fashioned way of seeing relationships is due to change soon.”  
The waiter came back.   
“Mister Keane.”  
“William, how are you?”  
“I’m fine, Sir. Shall I give the ladies a little bit more time to order?”  
“Do you think the kitchen can fix a lovely plate with mixed steaks? You know, all our kinds of steaks on a huge plate together with all the sauces….lieutenant, what are your favorites?”  
“There’s no need to…” Sofia started.   
“Which one would you not want to try?” Keane changed his question.  
“Number four, fifteen and twenty-seven, but that doesn’t mean…”  
“We need a plate with all other steaks, not the usual size, big enough that the lieutenant can try them all without feeling too full for a dessert after it. And can you fix the lovely investigator a salad? Anything you don’t like, Misses Sidle?”  
“No fish, no meat, pure vegetarian.”  
“Eggs and cheese?”  
“I do eat them.”  
“So we need a salad with everything except fish or meat and all the different sauces, please. Do you think it’s possible to get that?”  
“I’m sure we can arrange that, Mister Keane.”  
“Thank you very much, William. I really appreciate that you treat our special guests special. Please make sure the chef prepares the food for the lieutenant without any alcohol.”  
“Very well.”  
“Thanks, that’s all for the moment.”  
“Ladies.” He took a bow and left.   
“Keane, there’s no need to…”  
“You can’t make a decision, this way you’ll be able to try all of them, you might like two or three what means you’re likely to come back and order again. It’s all for the business, lieutenant. I try to make you a regular customer.”  
“You’re a smart man, you know your prizes and what a lieutenant brings home. There’s no way I’ll come here regular. You need to drop the prizes.”  
“You might get a special deal.”  
“If I do what?” Sofia cocked her head.  
“Forgive me for being foolish in New Orleans and be not annoyed all the time we meet somewhere.”  
“My wife tells me that for years.”  
“She’s not only a beautiful woman but also a very smart woman.”  
“Since do you waste a second for me, Keane?” Sara asked amused. “So far you had only eyes for Sofia.”  
“Only because I didn’t invite you to New Orleans it doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re a beautiful woman, Misses Sidle. But it was much more fun to do that to the lieutenant, you had only denied the request, she got mad. I’ve to admit I liked to annoy her. Your wife is really sexy when she’s annoyed and mad.”  
“Something we agree on.” Sara said. “I hope you’ll remember the part that she’s my wife.”  
“I don’t mess around with relationships, that’s cheap.”  
“Like most of your women?” Sara asked sweetly.  
“They’re not that cheap, some have a really expensive taste. How can a man have some respect for himself when he hits on a married woman? A woman who’s obviously very happy in her marriage. I’d feel cheap doing that and I don’t like to feel cheap. I left that feeling behind me.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I hate the idea of breaking this lovely flower vase to hurt you.”  
“So would I. I’ll leave you alone and wish you a lovely dinner. You need anything else don’t hesitate to ask William for it. He’ll make sure you’ll get all you need to have a lovely evening.”  
“Thanks Keane.”  
“Thanks.” Sofia smiled a bit. The first time she had the feeling Keane wasn’t a complete idiot. 

“Sara I need you to switch cases with Warrick.”   
“Why?” Sara just got her sheet with the address of her new case.  
“I want you in his case.”  
“He started it last night why pulling him away, me in instead of me giving a new case and letting him go on with his case.”  
“I don’t want to discuss that with you.”   
That wasn’t like Grissom. He didn’t ask her to step back, he told her to leave her case alone and take over Warrick’s case. And it didn’t look like she would get an explanation for that. Grissom had turned and walked away.   
“Fine.” Sara grumbled. She walked over to the lab where Warrick was working on his evidence.   
“Hey I’m suppose to take over for you and you’re suppose to go to my crime scene.”  
“Why?”  
“I’ve no idea, ask Grissom. It’s an order, no request.”  
“Oh.” Warrick was surprised. That wasn’t Grissom like was he thought too.   
“So tell me, what have you got?”  
“B&E. A nice villa in the north west. A few paintings are missing, some strange looking art decoration and jewelry. All together worth a million.”  
“Not too bad, it was worth breaking in. Evidence?”  
“Unfortunately the night before was a big party, over fifty guests and the burglars came in after everybody was gone, the hosts were in bed and nobody had cleaned anything. So it’s almost impossible to say which prints belong to the burglars and which to the guests. All the paintings and decoration have been in places the guests were.”  
“What about the jewelry?”   
“That was in a safe in the living room. Also full with guests.”  
“Was it common knowledge that the safe was there?”  
“No, it was hidden behind the sofa. It’s not a safe build in a wall, it’s build in the floor. Whoever took the jewelry pushed away the sofa, lifted up the carpet and broke in the safe. My guess is the burglar knew about the safe, you don’t look at places like that for no reason.”  
“You asked them who knew about the safe?”  
“Brass did. Apparently nobody than the family.”  
“Do they have children? Or who is ‘family’ in this case?”  
“Three children. They’ve a cleaner coming in twice a week. I don’t know how good this cleaner is but she might have known about the safe. I couldn’t talk to her, she’s on holiday. When they have a party like that they order a cleaning company so the cleaner has a week off. She’ll be back on Monday.”  
“And they did that all the time this way?”  
“Yes. It would be the perfect opportunity for the cleaner, wouldn’t it? Being on holidays anyway, nobody will be suspicious because she isn’t there. And if she won’t be back next week it’s too late she’ll be somewhere safe.”  
“That is one possibility. The other is, it wouldn’t be the first time that children steal from their parents to get some money for drugs, a nice car, party or simply because they can and hate their parents. We had cases like that.”  
“Yeah. Thanks god we don’t have children, huh?”  
Sara bit her lip. She didn’t want to mention that Sofia was pregnant, that was a thing Sofia had to tell them. When she felt ready to share that secret she could do so. Sara would keep her mouth shut.   
“Did you talk to them?”  
“No. I do have their prints, but they live there, their prints are all over the place.”  
“Yeah but why would they move the sofa?”  
“It was party time, the daughter needed some nice rings, a bracelet and a collar.”   
“I hate rich people.”  
“They make things more difficult.” He stood up and took her paper. “Enjoy your new case.”  
“Thanks.” Sara sighed. Great she had to get fifty fingerprints and had to compare them all to all the other fingerprints they had found. And she was sure it wasn’t enough with these fifty guests. There would be friends, neighbors, servants, friends of the children and whoever else was running around places like that. She had to see all these people, get their fingerprints and then she could lock herself for a few days in the lab. 

“How do you feel?” Sara hugged Sofia and kissed her softly.   
“Morning sickness hit me.” Sofia was pale and sat on the couch.   
“Oh, shit.”  
“Yeah. I think I’ll stay here and wait for the next time I feel the urge to hug the toilette.”  
“You can’t sleep on the couch.”   
“Why not? I don’t want to wake you up.”  
“If you sleep here I’ll sleep here too. I won’t sleep in bed without you.”  
“Sara…okay I can see this stubborn look in your eyes, no matter what I’ll say you’ll say no. I’ll sleep in bed.”  
“Good. I catch a shower and join you.”  
“Hurry, I miss you already.” Sofia got up. How long was the morning sickness suppose to stay? She hoped she was over that soon. Even worse if her body would make the decision to move her morning sickness to night sickness. She needed to ask her mom if she had suffered a lot under this and if Sofia was likely to be the same.   
“Are you alright?”  
“At the moment yes.” Sofia moved the blanket so that Sara could come next to her. Immediately the brunette pulled the blonde in her arms.   
“I missed you the whole night.”  
“One day we’ll have a case together again.”  
“I hope.”  
“How is your case?”  
“Exhausting. I’ve over fifty people who were at the crime scene a few hours before the burglars came in. If not one or some of them are my burglars. I compared so many fingerprints, first all from the safe and the wall next to the paintings, so far I don’t have a pair that doesn’t belong to somebody who wasn’t invited. The family’s prints are on the safe, no guests.”  
“Where did they enter the house?”  
“The front door. They broke the lock, stopped the alarm and took whatever they wanted.”  
“Nobody saw anything?”  
“It was four in the morning, in that area everybody is asleep at that time.”  
“Hard case.”  
“Yeah. Warrick’s case. I’ve no idea why Grissom pulled me away from my case and made me work Warricks.”  
Sofia bit on her lips.   
“You know something.” Sara’s eyes became narrow.   
“Don’t bring me into that.”  
“Sofia, why? Why did he pull me away?”  
“Ask him.”  
“I ask you, you know something. Tell me, please.”  
“It isn’t a nice case.”  
“Are you working it?”  
“Yes.”  
“I doubt he pulled me away because we’re married. What is it with the case?”  
“It’s about child abuse. They…we found a dead body of a young girl and it looks like the father killed her after he raped her.”  
“That’s why he pulled me away?”  
“Yes. He thought – and I’m with him – that this case isn’t good for you.”  
“You’re pregnant, it isn’t good for you either.”  
“That’s not the same. You know how you react when you’re working on cases like this.”  
“He could have told me and asked me not to work it instead of giving me the order to back off.”  
“He knows your stubborn mind, you wouldn’t have agreed on that.”  
“I can work all cases, there’s no need to handle me with kid gloves.”  
“Yes you can and you solve them all, no matter how hard it is. But they are not good for your soul. I’m happy he told you to work Warrick’s case. I’d have done the same, even if you don’t want to hear that.”  
“It’s not fair toward Warrick.”  
“Everybody has weak spots. I’m sure he’d appreciate it when you’d take over for him if the case is about gambling. It’s nothing bad, it’s knowing your own weakness and it’s not a weakness to acknowledge a weakness. Like my weakness is that I’m not prepared enough for shootings, that I take danger not always as serious as I should.”  
“Tell me about it.” Sara grumbled.  
“I’ll try to change that. I had my bullet proof vest with me today.”  
“Good. Did you wear it?”  
“No, but it was close.”  
“You need to wear it.”  
“I can’t wear it the whole time, nobody does that. You ever saw Brass walking around with a bullet proof vest?”  
“No but I didn’t see him pregnant either.”  
“You worry about me all the time it’s nothing about being pregnant.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“As I worry about you.” Sofia nibbled on Sara’s earlobe.   
“I’m only a CSI, I’m safe.”  
“Mhm…do I really need to count all the things that happened to night shift CSIs in the last years?”  
“No.”   
“Good. I don’t feel like that.” Sofia moved her leg over Sara’s legs and started to kiss her throat.  
“What are you doing?” Sara asked.  
“How does it feel like?”  
“You’re pregnant!”   
“And? Do you think only because I’m pregnant I don’t want to have any sex for the next seven months? That won’t happen. I won’t sleep seven months next to you without touching you having you touch me. I’m pregnant and not ill.”  
“What will the baby think?”  
“It will think that her or his moms are very happy and enjoy what they’re doing and the happier I am the happier the baby is. If you tell me not to sleep with you for seven months you’ll have me very unhappy and sad and so will our child be. Do you want an unhappy wife and a sad child?”  
“No, but…”  
“No but, Sara. Use your brain you know it’s not bad for the child. We might be a little bit careful later when my belly looks like a water melon but that is no reason to stop…only if you think I’m not sexy anymore because I’m pregnant and you think pregnant women are disgust…” The rest of Sofia’s word wasn’t hearable because Sara had pressed her lips on the blondes and started to kiss her passionately. The best way to make her wife shut up. 

Part 2

“I’m nervous.” Sara browsed through the magazine in her hands without paying attention to one word. She and Sofia had an appointment with Sofia’s gynecologist. The doctor wanted to make another photo of the fetus. It was the first one since Sofia knew that she was pregnant. On the first photo was nothing; at least neither she nor Sara could see anything. It looked like a blizzard at night.   
“It’s a routine checkup, no need to be nervous.”  
“I know but…we’ll get a photo…and we’ll be able to see more than snow. We don’t have to call it snowflake anymore.” Sara had simply called the fetus ‘snowflakes’ because it looked like a blizzard and she had no idea if she should give the baby a male or female name.   
“We might be even able to see if it’s a boy or a girl…do we want to know that by now?”  
“I’m not sure.” Did they? Or should they wait? They had started to work on the room, a wall paper with Disney characters were on the walls and a plain white cradle with a teddy bear was in the middle of the room.   
“Me neither. We can ask to get an envelope with the gender written in and when we feel like knowing it, we’ll open it.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Your mom will open it the next she’s over.”  
“We won’t tell her about it.”  
“We better don’t.”  
“Misses Curtis?” The medical secretary opened the door.  
“Here.” Sofia took Sara’s hand and walked into the examination room.   
“Have a seat the doctor will be with you in a moment.”  
“I don’t feel comfortable here. I hate doctors. Can’t I give birth without them? Million years ago there weren’t doctors and animals don’t have doctors around neither.”  
“Million years ago there were no human being on this planet and you’re not an animal. You’ll have a doctor around.”  
“Easy for you to say. But you’ll suffer too when I’m in labor and you’re with me, holding my hand, I’ll swear at you and call you names.”  
“I didn’t make you pregnant, you’ve to swear at the doctor.” Sara grinned.   
“I’ll say that I’ll never want to have sex again and that’s something you won’t like.”  
“It wasn’t sex that made you pregnant.”  
“I won’t remember that when I’m in labor-pain.”  
“I’ll make you remember when the baby is there.”  
“Will you?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ll be busy changing diapers while I need to rest because of the birth.”  
“I’m not your babysitter, Sofia.”  
“I’m pregnant, I’ve the work and the pain now, later it’s your turn.”  
“You can keep the baby in you, I don’t want it out.”  
“Well, well, don’t fight you’re not alone here.” The doctor came in. She was younger than Sara and Sofia, in her early thirties with long black hair and an easy smile.   
“I’m doctor Prince.”  
“Sara. The poor wife.”  
“Lucky wife.” Sofia corrected.   
“We can agree on wife. How do you feel Sofia?”  
“Better since I don’t suffer from morning sickness anymore.”  
“Good to hear. And the baby?”  
“It didn’t complain. When will I feel it kicking?”  
“You can expect the first movements between the twentieth and twenty-third week.”  
“Oh, I’ve some time left.”  
“Yes.”  
“When will we know if it will be a boy or a girl?”  
“Around the same time if you don’t special examination because it’s very important for you. We can try to look for that next month when you’re in the eighteenth week.”  
“All these interesting things are so far away. But we can take a new photo today?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. We both don’t see anything on the old one.”  
“I’ll try to take a really nice one this time. Have a seat Sofia and show us your belly.”  
“It’s getting bigger, I need new pants soon.” Sofia whined.   
“Buy comfortable ones you are still thin, that will change in a few months and you don’t want to buy a new pair of pants every two weeks, do you?”  
“There are no comfortable suits.” Sara chuckled. “You don’t get suit pants with an elastic band.”  
“I hate you.” Sofia hissed.   
“You love me.”  
“Not if you go on like that…whoa that’s cold.” Sofia jittered when the doctor allocated the cold crème on her belly.   
“Sorry we need that for the photo.”  
“I need a hot chocolate after this.”  
“You always find an excuse for chocolate.” Sara giggled.   
“And? Do you want to tell me anything special with that comment, Sara?”  
“No, I just mentioned it.”  
“Uh-huh.”   
“Don’t argue. Have a look to your right.”   
“Snowflakes again.” Sara cocked her head. There was something in the blizzard. A bigger snowflake? After all, they are all unique and maybe they were looking at the mother of all snowflakes.   
“I can see the baby.” Fourteen weeks and finally the baby looked a little bit like a baby. Sofia sighed. There was the little human in her. Okay, if she wouldn’t know it’s a baby she wouldn’t know it was a baby but with the knowledge she could say, she saw her baby.   
“How big is it?” The blonde asked.  
“A little bit over three inches and two point five ounces.”   
“A small bar of chocolate. A snickers. Or a Mars bar.”  
“I’m a little bit scared, she starts to compare our child with chocolate…I hope she won’t eat it.”  
“I’m sure it’s sweet.”  
“Doctor Prince, what can I do to make sure our baby won’t end on the barbeque?”  
“How good is Sofia in making decisions? If she has to choose.”  
“Bad. It takes ages.”  
“Then you don’t have to worry. Until she has made a decision both children will be able to run away when she has her knives sharp.”  
“What? Children?” Sara and Sofia yelled these words together and made doctor Price laugh.   
“Did you say children? You mean child, don’t you?” Sofia was sure the doctor made a mistake.   
“No Sofia, I mean children. You’re expecting twins.”  
“Twins? Can’t be…”  
“They used two ovum when you had in-vitro fertilization, didn’t they?”  
“Yes…but…you didn’t say anything about twins the last time.” The doctor said baby. She didn’t mentioned babies. Sofia was absolutely sure about that. How could it be that there were two children in her? Out of the blue.   
“I wasn’t sure and wanted to wait for the new x-ray before I say something that might be wrong. Now we can see two children, you’re expecting twins, Sofia. I’m very sure. See the two heads.”  
“Uhm…do you?” Sofia looked at Sara.  
“I can guess what the baby is…what the babies are? I’m not sure…it’s too much a blizzard. You eat too much chocolate, it’s too brown in you.”  
“I can switch to white chocolate.”  
“Then we’ll see only white…no, I’m sorry I can’t see two babies.” Sara was happy that she could see one or at least she thought she saw one.   
“See here?” Doctor Prince pointed to something that looked like something. “The head of the first one. And here’s the head of the second.”  
“Twins.” Sofia shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”  
“We need to prepare a second room.”  
“Thanks god we’ve four bedrooms. Oh well I wanted two children it looks like I don’t need another in-vitro, I’ve my two children. And doc, do you know what the best thing is about twins?”  
“What?”  
“One will be Sara’s child. In a bad case it could have been my ovum twice, now I’m sure one is from Sara and I’ll get a baby with a gap between it’s teeth, that’s so ouch…don’t pinch the mother of your twins.”  
“It’s a way to make her shut up.”  
“Yes Sofia you can be sure one is Sara’s baby. Do you want to know later who belongs to whom?”  
“They both belong to us, it doesn’t matter who has given the DNA to which one. They are both ours. But one will have a cute little gap and will look so adorable with it.”  
“Maybe.” Sara grumbled.   
“I so hope that.”  
“And the other one will dye it’s hair to be blond.”  
“You’ll sleep alone tonight, Sara Sidle.” Sofia pouted. She was nice to her wife and Sara had nothing better to do than insulting her.   
“You stand by your real hair color, Sofia. The doc and me know you’re not a real blond.”  
“I so hate you right now.”  
“And I so wonder how you look with your true hair color.” Sara had never seen Sofia with another hair color than blond. And if her wife hadn’t been too lazy one day she’d have never seen the brown hair growing under the blonde. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to see what kind of darker hair Sofia exactly had.   
“Stunning.”  
“Of course.”  
“Please change the topic.” She hated to talk about her natural hair color. She was blond and she would stay blond. “Doc, is the baby…are the babies alright?”  
“I can’t see anything that would suggest different. Both look exactly the way they should look like.”  
“And the next time you can tell us if we’re expecting a boy and a girl or two boys/girls?”  
“We can try. If you skip your next appointment like you did with your last, we might see a lot of things.”  
“I was busy.” Sofia mumbled an excuse. She was supposed to be here three weeks ago but she had been busy and thought there was no reason to come along so often. She wasn’t ill, she was pregnant.   
“I hate to tell you but you need your regular check-ups. You’re not twenty anymore, Sofia. With twenty-nine and a few months you need some more treatment and we need to check a little bit more. Better safe than sorry, don’t you think?”  
Twenty-nine and a few months? Sara had to be very strong not to laugh out loud. How many months? A thousand?   
“Yes.”   
“I’ll make sure you’ll be here.” Sara looked firm at Sofia. If the blonde didn’t take her appointments seriously, Sara would. There was no way Sofia would skip the next appointment without a really good reason and Sara couldn’t think of a really good reason.   
“That would be good.”  
“I’ll be here. I have to. Now I want a boy and a girl and I want to know if we get them or if we’ll get two boys or two girls.” Sofia smiled. She expected twins. The first treatment was enough to make her pregnant and both ovum had made it. She was two times lucky.

“It’s okay when you order a beer.” Sofia said when Sara came back with a tray full of drinks for her wife and her friends and ended up with an orange juice like Sofia.  
“No it isn’t. We’re pregnant.”  
“Sara takes that very seriously.” Greg smiled. He had been so happy for Sara and Sofia when they told him that Sofia was pregnant.   
“Yes I do.”  
“Do you feel it? Do you feel that there’s somebody inside you?” Cath wanted to know. She had been all over Sofia with questions, reminded of her own pregnancy.  
“I don’t feel sick anymore and I’m very thankful for that.”  
“You’re in which week again?”  
“Fifteen.”  
“Too early to feel it kicking. It will be such an amazing feeling when you feel the first kick, believe me.”  
“Actually I don’t need somebody kicking me from the inside. It’s enough that I’ve a wife who pinches me whenever she has the chance.”  
“Not true,” Sara said. “I pinch you when you deserve that.”  
“There’s no reason to pinch me for a piece of chocolate.”  
“A piece? A big bar you were about to finish within an hour.”  
“I’m pregnant I’ve to eat more now.”  
“Yeah she needs chocolate for two.” Warrick grinned.   
Sara and Sofia exchanged looks. They hadn’t told their friends yet that Sofia was expecting twins.   
“Greggo, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”  
“You mean on my day off, Sara? Why?”  
“Just asking.”  
“You don’t ask without a thought behind.”  
“We could need your strong arms.”  
“What for?”  
“A cradle and some wall paper.”  
“The room is ready.”  
“Yeah and it looks great…” Sara started.  
“But?”  
“But…” She looked at Sofia.  
“We need a second room.” The blonde completed.   
“What? Why is one room not enough?”  
“Because there are two children inside me.” Sofia smiled.   
“Two? Twins?”  
“According to my doctor, yes.”  
“Whoa. Congratulations again.” He hugged Sofia. “And to you.” He kissed Sara’s cheek. Two kids. Well done, mommy.”  
“Yeah. We thought we save some time.”  
“Since when do you know you’re expecting twins?” Cath asked. Twins were even more exciting than one child.   
“Two days. It was a shock first but it’s the best that could happen. I wanted two children anyway and now I’ll have them at the same time. One pregnancy, no more morning sickness for a second child.”  
“Do you know what you’ll have? Boy and girl?” Nick asked.  
“It was too early to tell, we’ll find out the next time. But it doesn’t matter, we need Greg anyway for a second room.”  
“I’ll be there at four if that suits you.”  
“Perfect.” Sara hugged her friend and got her mouth close to his mouth. “And I hope you’ll be a good godfather, Greggo.” She whispered and smiled when she saw how pale he turned.   
“Me?” He was whispering.   
“As my best friend and groomsman you’re the perfect person for that. Would you like to be the godfather of one of our children?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Thank you for the trust.”  
“Did you choose names already?”  
“Nick, we don’t know what we’ll have, how can we choose names then?” Sofia laughed.  
“You pick two each and you’ll be fine.”  
“No, we haven’t thought of names. I think we’ll do that when we know what we’ll get.” Sofia took Sara’s hand. Their children. It was so nice to think of they were their children.   
“Will you stop working sooner?”   
“Cath, don’t start to sound like Sara. I like my job and I don’t want to sit at home the whole time.”  
“With twins your pregnancy will be more complicated. And you have to carry the weight of two.”  
“I’ll work as long as it’s possible. I mean soon I’ll be sitting on a desk, what kind of work is that?”  
“A safe one.” Sara grinned.   
“I expect my wife to be with me. Get an office job too.”  
“Sorry I’m not pregnant.”  
“Yeah, that’s not fair.” Warrick cocked his head. “You should get one baby too. Don’t leave all the work to Sofia.”  
“As a man, Warrick Brown, you’re not suppose to say a single word. You guys have always only the fun part and we women have the work.”  
“Not my fault that we can’t get pregnant.”  
“Mother nature has it’s reasons for that. There wouldn’t be human being anymore if giving birth was for men. You’re too whiny.”   
“That’s why women cry all the in the movies.”  
“We might cry faster but if you have to squeeze a table tennis ball through your nose I want to hear you crying and whining.”  
“Ouch.”  
“And I’ve to do that twice…can we change the topic please? I don’t feel that comfortable being pregnant anymore.” Sofia held her belly.   
“You’re strong, you can do it.” Sara got her arms around Sofia.  
“Mhm, will you be there?”  
“Sure. Until you’ll yell at me and tell me to leave the room right away.”  
“Even if I say that I hope you’ll stay. I won’t mean it that way.”  
“Women never mean the bad things they say.” Greg grinned and backed off a bit because of Sofia’s evil eyes. He wasn’t sure if the blonde wouldn’t try to hit him.   
“Anybody up for a new drink?” Cath offered.  
“I take another juice.” Sofia handed her empty glass to Cath. She was thirsty and hungry all the time since she was pregnant.   
“Me too.”  
“Have a beer.” Sofia empowered her wife. “No need for you to drink juice.”  
“We are pregnant, we don’t drink alcohol. I can’t take the burden of giving birth and carry our children around for nine months of you but I can be supportive and drink juice with you. That’s alright. Our first beer together will be something very special.”  
“We’ll be drunk after it.”  
“Cheap way of getting drunk.”  
“Eddie didn’t bother that I was pregnant, he was drinking and smoking all the time.” Cath sighed and walked away to get new drinks.  
“Having children means you won’t take off for your huge world trips anymore.” Nick said. “I won’t get a postcard from China or Japan?”  
“Not in the next sixteen years and if the children are like Sofia, they’ll need to be supervised even longer.”  
“Very funny. Only because I enjoyed my childhood with more than books it doesn’t mean I was a bad child.”  
“You were a lovely child and a nightmare teenager according to your mother.”  
“She’s lying. She’s nasty since her retirement day comes closer and closer. As soon as she is retired I won’t let her in our house anymore.”  
“She’s your mother.”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“Your father will break our door open to have some quiet time.”   
“That might happen.” Sofia had to laugh. Her poor father would have to suffer a lot when his wife was home the whole time.   
“Are your parents happy that you’re pregnant?” Warrick wanted to know.  
“Yes. And now that they’ll have two grandchildren they’re even more excited. Dad started to build a little cradle and decorated my old room like a baby room. When we told them there’ll be two grandchildren he started to make a list what he needs for a second bed. And later he wants to build them bunk beds with a slide and I’ve no ideas what else. He had so many ideas, I think he’s going to build the bed he wanted to have as a small boy. We won’t stop him. It’s good for him, it’s good for our children. They’ll have two rooms, so we can leave them with my parents all the time we want to go away. I’m sure we can sneak out of town for a weekend every now and then.” Sofia blinked at Sara. She was sure her mother wouldn’t mind taking care of the children when Sofia and Sara wanted to have a few nights for themselves.   
“Will he build a playground in your garden?”  
“Probably. They have the space.”  
“Both grandparents freshly retired, the perfect place for children. They’ll spoil them endlessly.”  
“Yes.”   
“And knowing your mother she’ll teach them how to behave.”  
“Probably. The captain will always be a captain and out children will be the new recruits.”  
“What went wrong with you? Why didn’t your mom teach you how to…ouch.” Sara held her shoulder. Sofia had placed her fist right in the middle.   
“I’ve an abusive pregnant wife.”  
“I can blame my hormones for that.”  
“You blame them for everything.”  
“Get used to it”  
“It will get worse with every day.” Cath handed Sofia her juice. “My mood went down the bigger my belly was. I felt so fat and couldn’t move and had the feeling Eddie wasn’t interested in me anymore because I looked awful.”  
“A pregnant woman doesn’t look awful, they look beautiful.” Greg said. “Look at Sofia, her smile gets brighter every day. The pregnancy suits her so good, she could be a model for maternity fashion in a few weeks. Right now she’s too thin for that.”  
“I love that man.” Sofia grinned. Greg was a guest she’d always like to see in her house. He said nice things about her. Maybe they should give him the free room. 

Part 3

“I need new pants – again.” Sofia sighed.   
“You bought one two weeks ago.” Sara sat next to her lover. They had an evening off and wanted to enjoy it at home, sitting on the couch and relax. There would be enough action in their life when the babies were born.   
“Elastic bands?”  
“No.” Sofia couldn’t find pants with elastic bands she liked. They all didn’t look good, they weren’t tight and…okay, it was better if nothing was tight anymore. She didn’t have the shape to wear skintight clothes anymore.  
“I’ll buy one the next time. Bye-bye suits, hello sweat pants.”  
“Sweat pants aren’t the only pants with elastic bands.”  
“I like my suits.”  
“You can wear them again in a couple of months.”  
“If I can get my old shape back.”  
“I’ll hide the chocolate.”  
“What? No!”  
“You want your old shape back or not?”  
“Will you love me as a the whale I am now?”  
“You’re not a whale and I’ll love you no matter how you look. Even with brown hair.”  
“Stop that. It’s not about my hair.”  
“About your lovely belly.” Sara put her hand on Sofia’s belly. She loved to have her hand there. So far none of the fetus had kicked or moved in a way that Sofia could have felt it, but they were waiting for that every day. And when the day was there Sara wanted to feel the kick too.   
“I’m a whale.  
“Bullshit.”  
“I’m almost twice my size, at least it feels like when I look in the mirror and I don’t want to know what will happen after I gave birth. All the skin has to go somewhere when the babies are gone, I’ll look…awful.”  
“You might have a pound or two more…”  
“A pound? Two? I put on eight pounds already. I don’t walk anymore, I sway.”  
“You always swayed. At least your hips do and that is very sexy.”  
“It will be my belly that will sway and that won’t be sexy.”  
“I think you’ll always be sexy, no matter if you have ten pounds more or less. It’s in your nature to be sexy and adorable.”  
“Don’t be so nice when I want to whine and want you to think I’m ugly.”  
“Why should I lie to you, Sofia?” Sara kissed her wife. Sofia was whiny, she had been whiny most of the last week.   
“I’ve to skip all the chocolate to look gorgeous after giving birth. And I need to go to the gym. No chocolate, no milk coffee, no cake, only workout.”  
“If you want I’ll join you to the gym.”  
“You need to take care of our babies…or we’ll ask my mom and you come with me. Yes, come with me, please. In case somebody is making fun of me because I’m so fat and will look so ridiculous in the gym.”  
“You won’t be fat and nobody looks ridiculous in a gym. Everybody who is there wants to lose weight or does something for his or her health, I think that’s the most important thing. No matter if you have a few pounds more than others, you’re there to lose them. No need to tease you or to be mean to you.”  
“People are mean.”  
“They are. But you’re married to Grumpy Smurf, you can handle them.”  
“That’s true.” Sofia smiled.   
“I need to be smug again, you haven’t called me Smuggy in a while.”  
“You were too whiny for a Smuggy.”  
“Sorry. Blame it on the hormones.”  
“We blame everything on them. It’s the children’s fault.”  
“Yeah, bad babies…no, you’re not bad…mommy loves you both.” Sofia petted her belly. “But I’m really happy when you’re out and I look stunning again and we all walk around the shopping center and turn heads.”  
“You won’t make our children smug.”  
“Of course they’ll be smug, they spent nine month in me and the rest of their lives with me. They’ve no other choice.”  
“Three arrogant bitches…great…poor me…”  
“First of all, I am not arrogant neither are our children. Second I am not a bitch and we don’t know if our children are females. Third I really hope you’ll make up for that insult, Sara Sidle. How do you talk about your wife?”  
“I stopped her whining around.”  
“You prefer an angry wife?”  
“You are damn sexy when you’re angry…your eyes are full with sparkles and you look a little bit dangerous. I can’t deny I’m not attracted to your dangerous look, Honey.”  
“This look isn’t suppose to be attractive for somebody, it’s suppose to scare people.”  
“You can’t scare me. I know that you love me and you’d never hurt me. No need to be scared.”  
“True.” Sofia kissed Sara and snuggled in her arms.   
“I love you, no matter if you’re moody or putting on some weight. My feelings won’t change because of that.”  
“I’m glad I married you and I love you too. Why didn’t we do all these things years ago? Why did we waste our time with all these hot guys?”  
Sara started laughing. “Because they were hot?”  
“Yeah…yeah some were really hot…but as we can see now, they don’t last for long…I mean as a relationship…mhm…some also not in other ways…do you miss sex with men?”  
“Not the last months, no. Do you?”  
“No. I missed having sex when we came back from Europe but I didn’t want to go out and take some men home. I had thought of that but I knew it won’t be the same, it won’t give me what I was missing. I didn’t miss the simple sex, I missed being hold, to fall asleep in the arms of somebody I cared for, who cared for me and I trusted. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I missed you.”  
“Sex with men is nice but I’d miss you. I want you in my arms, I want to fall asleep in your arms.”  
“So you want me and a man?”  
“A threesome? I doubt one man can make us both happy.”  
“Two? Won’t you be too busy with the guys? There won’t be any need for me anymore.”  
“You are always my highest priority.”  
“Wait until I’m not pregnant anymore, I’ll keep you so busy you won’t waste any thought of a man, leave alone two.”  
“You started that topic. And I can remember not too long ago you came back to our motel room after some time with two guys.” Sara laughed.   
“That was something else, that was…it would have been wasting a great opportunity to say no to either one of them and I don’t like to waste good things. Plus we were only friends at that time. You were suffering because of Ryan and I was suffering because I was single too long. Now that you don’t suffer anymore you might say yes to a cute guy with a body like a young Greek God.”  
“I’m happy with my wife and I don’t have sex with anybody else as long as I’m married to you. We fought hard enough to be legal married, I won’t kick that for some fun.”  
“So it would be fun?”  
“Depends on the guys… I’m sure there’re some out who could give us both some fun.”  
“You reckon?”  
“Yes. But I don’t want to share you and I don’t want anybody else’s hands on me. I’m your wife, your property, nobody else is suppose to touch me.”  
“My property? I’d never call you that.” Sofia grinned.   
“If you’d do I’d kick your firm ass.”   
“That’s alright with me.” She started to kiss Sara’s throat. “I like your taste.”  
“I used your favorite body lotion.  
“I can smell that. Very tempting.”  
“Do you have to resist?”  
“I don’t know…do I?”  
“I can’t think of a reason why you should.”  
“Me neither.”

“Are you still with me?” Sofia kissed Sara’s shoulder. Arm in arm they laid on the couch, snuggled into each others arms and covered under a blanket.   
“Yes, sorry. I was thinking.”  
“Am I allowed to know what you thought of?”  
“Our children.”  
“I think they’re sleeping now. You made my heart beat fast, that means they had action too and need to rest now.”  
“Do you too? I can bring you a pillow if you want to sleep and don’t want to walk upstairs.”  
“I’d prefer to talk to you. We can sleep later. No need to sleep now, we’ll lose our rhythm.”  
“Okay. Shall I bring you something to eat? Drink?”  
“You’re not my waitress even I’d love to see you in a short black skirt.”  
“Pervert.”  
“Me? Never.”  
“I’ll put some pizza in the oven and get us some juice.”  
“Sounds good to me. Fast food and we don’t have to stand in the kitchen, you can come back to me immediately.”  
“I will.”  
Sofia watched Sara how she left the couch naked and waked to the kitchen. If watching her wife walking through the house naked was part of the wedding packet, she liked this part. In fact there was nothing of being married that she didn’t like. It started with a wonderful wife she loved more than her life and ended with knowing that every time she came home, somebody was waiting for her.   
“I added some cheese and salami on your pizza.” Sara came back and crawled next to Sofia.   
“Cutting salami and cheese naked in the kitchen. I should have taken a photo of that.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Look children, that is your mom after we had sex and she’s preparing the dinner while I was lazy on the couch.”  
“Our children don’t need to see photos like that.”  
“Not? Are you prude, Sara?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really? Good to know.”  
“Go on like this and you’ll get the vegetarian pizza while I’ll throw all your meat away and eat the rest of the pizza.”  
“You wouldn’t like that. Tell me what you were thinking of. About our kids.”  
“I was just wondering if we get two girls, two boys or one each.”  
“We can find that out.” Sofia looked at the envelope. They had the answer of that here, all they needed was to open the envelope.   
“We told doctor Price we’re not sure yet.” And that only a few hours ago. They wanted to wait until Sofia was due. Could they open the envelope now? Weren’t they strong enough to wait at least one night? Couldn’t they be a little bit strong?   
“Aren’t we?”  
“I don’t know…do you want to know?”  
“I’m dying to find out since I know I’m pregnant.”  
“Okay.” Sara got up and took the envelope to the couch.  
“I saw you walking around naked, the first good thing about this envelope.”  
“Don’t act like you’ve never seen me naked before.”  
“I did but I enjoy it every time again. Can’t get enough of you.”  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Crazy in love with you.” Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her hard and short. That felt good. “Thanks.”  
“Being pregnant makes you act strange.”  
“You think?”  
“Yes.” Sara held up the envelope. “You’re the one who’s pregnant, you should open it.”  
“You’re the one who has to live with my moods, you should open it.”  
“I won’t argue with you.” Sara opened the envelope and gave it to Sofia. “You get the paper out.”  
“Okay.” She turned on the side so that the envelope was between her and Sara. This way they’d see at the same time what the answer was. Slowly Sofia pulled a paper out. It was folded.   
“Ready?” She asked the brunette.  
“Ready.”  
“Okay.” Sofia opened the envelope. The handwriting of her doctor told them what they wanted to know.   
Congratulations! You’re expecting two boys!  
Now they had their answer.   
“Two boys.” Sara smiled.  
“Are you happy with that?”  
“I’d be happy with two girls too. The only thing that counts is that they’re healthy.”  
“True. Two boys. Apparently boys are easier to raise then girls. No bitching around.”  
“But more alcohol and if we’ll have two boy racer…”  
“They’ll get stopped once and I’ll make sure they won’t drive until they’re twenty-one.”  
“You sound like your mother.”  
“I’ll be worse. I hope you hear me, boys. If you start to make some trouble I’ll kick your asses. There won’t be asking favors to get you out of the shit, you’ll get more trouble from your mom is I find out you did something you’re not supposed to do.”  
“You’ll be the bad one and I can be the good one.”  
“You won’t get them out if they did behave.”  
“We’ll have to talk about that later. If we do a good job our children won’t make any trouble.”  
“We’re not too bad, our children will be the same.”  
“If the father wasn’t a screw up.”  
“I don’t believe that the gene of your parents will influence you that much that you have to act like them.”  
“Says the cop with a cop mother.”  
“I do the same job like my mother but I’m not like her.”  
“You’re similar. You’ve the same way to interrogate a suspect like her.”  
“That’s something I’ve learnt from her.”  
“I wonder what I’ve from my mom…my dad…”  
Sofia knew what Sara was talking about and got her in her arms. “You’ve the cute gap from your mother and the dark brown eyes and hair from your father.” She had seen some photos of Sara’s parents, two or three were buried deep in a box with old things of Sara’s childhood. Sofia wasn’t sure if this box had survived the move into the house or if Sara had thrown it away as a part of her life she didn’t want to think of anymore.   
“I hope that’s all.”  
“Sara, there is nothing like a killer gene. Don’t talk yourself into something that doesn’t exists. You’re not your mother, you won’t kill your partner and you’re not your father, you won’t abuse your partner and your child. You are Sara, you are your own person.”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
“I’m always right.”  
“Smuggy.”  
“That’s me.” Sofia kissed Sara. “Tell me, with which name did you come up for a boy?”  
“Huh? Why me?”  
“Sara, two children, you name one, I name one. And if we both can live with the name the other one came up with, it’s settled. So, what is the name you want for our son?”  
“Uhm, I don’t know…”  
“You didn’t think of that?”  
“I thought we’d think about names together.”  
“We do but you need some ideas.”  
“Do you have a name in mind?”  
“Yes.” Sofia smiled. She had thought of so many names for boys and girls, she had found herself writing down names when she was supposed to work.   
“Which one?”  
“My favorite is Jonah.”  
“I like that one.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” Sara kissed Sofia softly. “I do.”  
“Now we need your name. Which one do you like? Come on, everybody has favorite names. But don’t come up with ex boyfriends. I don’t want a Gilbert.”  
Sara had to laugh. She didn’t think of giving one of the boys the name of an ex boyfriend of hers. That would be ridiculous.   
“Would you like Dorian?”  
“I would. Dorian and Jonah. Sounds good. That was easy. One more problem.”  
“Which one?”  
“The surname.”  
“You give birth to them, we don’t share a surname, they’ll have your surname.”  
“They are your children too. Don’t you think we can give them your and my surname?”  
“I doubt that’s possible because they don’t acknowledge our wedding as a legal wedding here.”  
“In that case I want you as the legal guardian of both. They are our children and I want you to have the same rights I have.”  
“We can try that.”  
“You’re my wife, you’re the mother of the children as much as I am. I’ll give birth to them, yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m more their mother than you are.”  
“You’ll be listed as their mother.”  
“Screw that. You’re their mother too. And if they don’t agree on that I’ll give them a hard time.”  
“We’ll see what happens. Jonah and Dorian will have your surname, that’s okay for me.”  
“You’ll be the legal guardian. Our children.”  
“Yes our children.” Sara kissed Sofia to calm her a little bit down. Her wife got very angry when she had the feeling somebody didn’t give Sara all the rights she were supposed to have.   
“I’ll get our pizza.” Sara left the couch after a last kiss and came a minute later back with two pizzas and some juice.   
“Those were the days when we had wine with our pizza. I hope you guys appreciate that your moms don’t drink wine anymore. We’ll do that because we love you.”  
“I’m sure they’re thankful for that.” Sara put one hand on Sofia’s belly and started to eat with the other one.   
“They better are. I mean I don’t miss wine but I do miss my beer.”  
“The little sacrifice you have to make to be a mom.”  
“No suits, no beer, no more night shift. I’ll miss the guys.”  
“Me too.”  
“Stay there, Sara, there’s no need to change shifts only because of me.”  
“There’s no better reason to change shifts than you. And I don’t want to be out at night while you’re out in day time. I won’t see you anymore and I won’t see much of our boys. Family is more important than work.”  
“That’s true.” Sofia linked her fingers to Saras. She’d leave her job but not Sara. 

Part 4

“There’s medium splatter over the bed.” Sara took a few shots of the blood on the ceiling. She was on a crime scene of a homicide. Only a few inches away from her was a young woman laying on the bed. Her eyes were wide open and so was her throat.   
“With all this blood on the bed it’s very possible that she was killed here.” Grissom looked closer at the body. They were waiting for the coroner to move the body.   
“The door was open. The question is was she killed by somebody she knew or was it a random kill?”  
“And who killed her.” Grissom took a photo of the throat.   
“She is dressed, no signs of sexual violence.”  
“Sorry I’m late.” David came in and stopped when he saw the body.   
“Everything alright?” Grissom asked who had observed the coroner.  
“Don’t you recognize her?”  
“No. Shall I?”  
“Emily Emmerson, she’s singer. Very successful in Scandinavia and got her own show in the Golden Nugget last month. What is she doing here?” They weren’t downtown Las Vegas, where the Golden Nugget was. At the moment they were in a small room in a motel in the south.   
“Why is a singer of the Golden Nugget in a motel room here? If she needs a room the Golden Nugget has plenty of them.” Sara wondered.  
“And why isn’t she on stage? It’s only eleven, most shows end around this time.”  
“A night off?”  
“A Saturday night?”  
“TOD is around four hours ago.”  
“I’ll call the casino and ask if they’re not missing their singer.” Sara took her cell phone.   
“She lives in the north.” Grissom had the wallet.  
“Strange. She lives in the north, works downtown and was found dead in the south. What is she doing here?” David asked.   
“Who killed her?”  
“And why. Why kill a singer?”  
“You don’t like her songs?”  
“If you don’t like her songs you don’t go to the show. No need to kill every singer you don’t like. The show business would be very empty.”  
“True.”   
“She was supposed to be on stage at eight.” Sara came back in the room.  
“What did they do when she didn’t show up?”  
“Got the supporter to play longer and called for a replacement.”  
“As Freddie said so right, show must go on.” Grissom said dryly. 

“We found the boyfriend of Emmerson.” Sofia had to breathe hard. Walking a few stairs made her almost losing her breath.   
“Are you alright?” Sara was more concerned about her wife than the case. It was supposed to be Sofia’s last case out of the office. Well, the third time that it was her last case out of the office. Every time Sofia had taken her decision back and went back to the field work.   
“Yes. I need to get used to walk around with all these extra weight. Ten pounds. If I go on like this somebody from Greenpeace will start to roll me to Lake Meat because he’ll think I’m a whale stranded in the desert.”  
“You’re crazy. Shall we come over for the interview with the boyfriend?”  
“You, Grissom, both of you, as you like.”  
“He’s in his office with the Sheriff, I don’t think it’s good to interrupt him there.”  
“He’ll be glad to escape with a good excuse.”  
“Yes he will but the Sheriff will tell me I can do the interview because it’s not a high priority case.”  
“True. You’re coming with me?”  
“Yes.” Sara took the folder with the evidence.   
“How are Dorian and Jonah?”  
“Good boys. I think they’re used to the police job already. Listen careful, boys, your moms will interrogate a suspect now.”  
“Mom Sofia will be the bad ass cop while mom Sara has to be the nice one.”  
“I think we should change that. A pregnant bad ass cop isn’t scary. When you talk to them with your own charm you’ll have them crying within seconds.”  
“Bitch.” Sara shot an evil look to Sofia.   
“Like that and you’ll be fine.” Sofia smirked. She opened the door for Sara and let her enter the room first.   
“Mister Shoes, I’m lieutenant Curtis, that’s Misses Sidle with the crime lab.”  
“What do you want?”  
“We found your girlfriend dead, what do you think we want?”  
“Tell me what she did in that motel?”  
“We hoped you’d tell us.”  
“I thought she was on stage where she belonged.”   
“Really?” Sofia cocked her head. As far as she knew the boyfriend Miles Shoes was also the manager of Emily Emmerson.   
“Yes. She has a contract she’s suppose to fulfill.”  
“You’re her manager and the boyfriend.”  
“And?”  
“Any problems with that? I mean the manager wants the star on stage all the time, making money. The boyfriend should ask for some private time. How could you arrange that?”  
“I saw her when she was on stage, I was with her all the time.”  
“And you didn’t notice that she wasn’t there last night?”  
“Of course I did. I tried to call her.”  
“What time did you see her last?”  
“In the early afternoon. She said she wanted to go to the gym, have a swim and come to the Golden Nugget. I waited until six, when she didn’t show up I tried to call her. The cell phone was off. I started to call friends and asked if she was there but nobody could tell me where she was. What can I do? If I call the police they’ll tell me I’ve to wait a whole day until I can call her missing.”  
He was right with that. Usually the police didn’t start searching for an adult after four hours. And there was no reason why anybody should have thought of that something happened to Emily Emmerson. She wouldn’t have been the first star who was sick of the show and took a night off.   
“Did you look for her?”  
“Of course but I was also busy trying to find a replacement. The casino wasn’t happy when I told them Emily isn’t there.”  
“You lost some money.”  
“I lost fifty thousand this night. The casino paid her for the shows, now I’ve to pay them back for the shows she can’t make.”  
“I wonder if the boyfriend or the manager worries more about the death of Emily Emmerson.” Sara cocked her head. So far it was only the manager who felt sorry; sorry for himself. There hadn’t been a personal word of sorrow from Shoes.   
“We are not the perfect couple, if you look for a man who’s crying all the time you’re wrong here. I fucked her, I managed her, we had some fun, that’s all. Having her cheating on me is something that doesn’t really bother me. You can replace every girlfriend even when women will never understand that, but it will be hard to replace the singer.”  
“Charming.” Sara handed him some photos of the crime scene. “Ever saw that room?”  
“No.”  
“Any witnesses for the late afternoon to the early evening, Mister Shoes?”  
“I was in the casino from six and before that I was home. Alone. Tell me why I should kill the one who brings me money?”  
“Because she cheated on you?” At least Sara suspected that.   
“I told you I don’t care about that. I care about my money.”  
“You have any idea whom she met?” Sofia asked.   
“No.”  
“Any idea who could know?”  
“Maybe one of the background singers. She spent some time with them and women are always talking.”  
Sofia sighed. She didn’t like this man but when she checked his whereabouts and he was really at the casino from six on, he couldn’t be the killer. And she really believed he didn’t kill the woman, he was too much into money. Emily Emmerson brought him money alive now she would cost him money.

“It looks like there’s a mountain in our bed.” Sofia looked at the blanket. Her belly lifted the blanket to a small bump.   
“That’s not a mountain.”  
“You saw my belly I turn every day more into a whale. When you see me in the bath tube it’s like whale watching.”  
“A baby whale.” Sara kissed Sofia laughing. She could think of a lot of things when she saw Sofia in the bath tube but not of a whale.   
“A baby whale on the desk from now on. I’ll put on even more weight.”  
“The twins are still growing, you need to put on some weight.”  
“I think I’ve put on enough weight. When they’ll weight that much that I put on we’ll have two big boys. Six pounds is enough for one twin.” That made twelve pounds and Sofia didn’t want to put on more weight than that. She had to lose all that after the birth of Jonah and Dorian. A long time without chocolate.   
“Seven or eight pounds isn’t unusual for a baby.”  
“Yes, one. I’ve got two, they’ll be a little bit smaller, the space in me is limited. I don’t want to put on fifty pounds and spend the rest of the pregnancy in bed because I can’t walk anymore. I need some exercise.”  
“We’ve the course twice a week, you’ve some exercise.” Sofia had found a sport course for pregnant women and Sara joined her every time it was time to go there.   
“I need more. I need to walk every day. Would you take a walk with me every day? Around the block, I doubt I can walk long distances but I need some sport.”  
“I think swimming is better for you. We can go swimming twice a week.”   
“That would be great too…is it okay when I ask you to come with me? I mean, you’re still in the field, you’ve the gym twice a week, you don’t need extra exercise…” She didn’t want to plan Sara’s free time, it wasn’t that much with all the overtime her wife was doing.   
“We are pregnant. You need some sport I’ll come with you.” Sara placed her hand on Sofia’s belly. She had said she wanted to support the blonde wherever it was possible. She meant it that way.   
“Sure?”  
“Very sure. I like water, I like swimming…”  
“Oh my god I need a swim suit…if there’s something in my size…I’ll really be a whale when I’m in the water.”  
“Sofia?”  
“Yes?”  
“You are a beautiful woman and you don’t look like a whale. Yes, you’re pregnant and put on some weight but you still look beautiful. Ten pounds more don’t change anything about that. I think these few pounds more suits you and the pregnancy too. You’re smiling all time and I can’t remember a time you looked happier and more beautiful.”  
“You forgot our wedding?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“You need to say all these things, you’re my wife.”  
“I’m Grumpy Smurf, I tell you all the things you don’t want to hear if I think they’re true. You still turn heads…and I’m still jealous when we walk around the shopping center and men stare at you because you’re stunning and they want you, no matter that you’re pregnant. You’re still hot to them.”  
“Wait until this belly is in it’s full size and they won’t be any space for you in our bed anymore because I need the whole king size bed.”  
“Won’t happen, silly.”  
“You never know. I put on a pound per week and I’ll be…ouch…!” Sara and Sofia both got rigid. There had been a kick. Sofia had felt the pain, Sara, who’s hand was still on Sofia’s belly, had felt the little move.   
“They move.”  
“At least one of them. Oh my god.” Sofia didn’t dare to breathe. She had felt the first kick of one of her children. It was…they were really alive. So far she had seen the x-rays and saw her belly growing but now she had felt how alive they were. At least one of them had shown her, he was there and she had to be prepared for more.   
“I could feel it. I felt the kick.” Sara was excited. The first kick and she had felt it too. There was a reason why she had her hand all the time on Sofia’s belly. Not only because she loved the skin contact, but also because she didn’t want to miss the first kick.   
“They are real.”  
“Of course they are. And they told you to stop talking bullshit. I’m sure it was a kind of protest because you say the whole time you’re fat and not sexy. Your mother, boys, is so damn sexy. She should have a gun license for that smile and her sway. I can tell you boys, so sexy. You’ll have such a hot mom.”  
“Don’t talk like that to our children.”  
“Why? They’ll see how beautiful and sexy you are in a few months. I try to prepare them.”  
“Sure you are. Tell them not to kick me anymore.”  
“I don’t want you to feel pain but I’d love to feel some more kicks. It felt so great. I really did feel one of them.”  
“So did I. He kicks hard. Must be Dorian.”  
“Why?”  
“You gave him his name, he’s yours.”  
“You want a DNA test to find out which one has your DNA to name him Jonah?”  
“Nonsense.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yes. I said that because I’m sure it’s your DNA that makes him kick me. He’ll kick more than Jonah because he will be like you. Kicking me, pinching me, annoying me.”  
“Very funny.”  
“I need to talk to him, try to make him a nice boy and not a male bitch…ouch…a baby that kicks me from the inside and a wife who pinches me. Poor me.”  
“I can tell you how we’ll find out which baby has your DNA without a test.”  
“Stunning blue eyes?”  
“No, he’ll be late. The first baby will be Dorian, the one who’ll be there an hour later will be Jonah.”  
“You are so funny. Only because I don’t have too much time to be everywhere five minutes earlier it doesn’t mean I’m an hour late. And our children will come out fast and with no long break in between.” At least Sofia hoped that. The thought of being in labor for hours made her regret being pregnant.   
“I hope so.” Sara paused for a few seconds. “I hope we won’t start thinking like ‘your child’ and ‘my child’. I don’t want to have a first and second child.”  
“We won’t.” Sofia kissed Sara. “I can promise you I won’t try to find out whose DNA is in Dorian or Jonah. And I can promise you I won’t prefer the boy who might look more like me. I told you I want a child with your DNA, if I wouldn’t be pregnant with twins I’d hope it would be your child. They are both our children.”  
“I’m just scared we’re not good parents. It’s a helluver a responsibility we’ll have. What if we suck?”  
“We won’t. We’ll love them and that’s the most important thing. Stop worrying.”  
“I try but it’s hard. Maybe it was all too fast. Wedding, house, twins. All within less than a year.”  
“Do you regret it?” Sofia asked serious. She knew they had changed their lives completely in one year and some changes were forever. They could get divorced, they could move out of the house but their children would be there forever.   
“No, it just hits me hard sometimes and I try to understand it. I mean, we’ll be parents in a few months. That’s so crazy. I thought our wedding was the most craziest thing we’ve ever done. And now see what happens out of a joke.”  
“If it ever was a joke.” Sofia stroke Sara’s arm.   
“I believed it when we got married in Vegas.”  
“What about Amsterdam?”  
“I was serious then. I told you that before. When I said ‘I do’ in Amsterdam I meant it. And we did so much, fought so much for this wedding, I think we both knew deep inside ourselves, we were serious about Amsterdam and us.”  
“Yes.” Sofia kissed her wife. “Vegas was fun and Amsterdam was serious. I’d do it again.”  
“Would you?” Sara smirked.   
“Yes. I think if Nevada ever be up to date we should get married again here.”  
“I’d be happy if they’d accept our marriage and treat us like any other couple.”  
“Our bosses do.” That was true. Jim had without hesitation given in and made the way clear for Sofia to change to dayshift after the birth of the children. He wasn’t happy about losing her on nightshift, he had hoped she’d replace him when he got retired but he understood that the family was more important for Sofia.   
Grissom was the same. He had talked to Ecklie and cleared the way for Sara to change too. As soon as Sofia would start working again, Sara would leave the graveyard shift and change to days. It would be strange to see all their colleagues in the morning when they were about to go home and Sara and Sofia started.   
“Yes, that’s very good. I still feel guilty because you’ll leave your shift of me.”  
“No need to feel guilty, I want to be with you. The idea of being home while you’re working and being at work while you sleep isn’t something I’d like. Ecklie is busy with his politics, he won’t bother me much. If he’s too annoying I’ll quit and be a housewife.”  
“I can’t imagine you as a housewife, sorry.” Sofia giggled.   
“Why? I’m a good cook.”  
“Yes you are…do you want our children to be vegetarians?”   
“No.” Sara shook her head. “They’ll need meat, it’s not healthy to raise children as vegetarians. If they want to be vegetarians later I’ll be happy to support them. Until that time I want them to have barbeques with you and eat meat. Kids love sausages.”  
“I agree that children should eat meat but I think we can also replace meat a few days a week with tofu and other things. Keep their mind open for everything.”  
“Will you try it too?”  
“I do eat tofu and I don’t mind fish or when we have nothing than a salad with eggs. No matter how much I love my steaks, I don’t have a problem to eat no meat every now and then.”  
“I know.” Sara kissed Sofia. They had never had a problem with their different ways of eating. There had always been a steak in Sara’s fridge when they had their own apartments and there had always been tofu in Sofia’s fridge.   
“I wonder who was kicking you.” Sara laid her ear carefully on Sofia’s belly. “Hello? Guys? Who was kicking my wife? You’re not in trouble, we just want to know who was it. And why the other one isn’t kicking. Can you kick mommy again so that I can feel it? I like to feel your kicks.”  
“I’m not sure if I like them too.” Sofia grinned.   
“Of course you do. Guys? Come on, one more kick. A little one. Please.”  
“I’m sure they’ll kick both more the next few months. Sara, we have to make a decision about our names.”  
“Huh?” Sara replaced her ear with her hand. She didn’t want to miss another kick.   
“Well, they can’t call both of us ‘mom’, we won’t know who they’re talking too. And don’t you dare to say I’m the mom because I gave birth to them. You’ll come with something stupid like that and I’ll slap you.”  
“Okay.” Sara grinned. She was about to say something like that.   
“Any idea?”  
“Mom and…I don’t know…mother?”  
“Mother sounds so…formal.”  
“Mommy?” Sara had no idea. “What did you call your mother when you were small?”  
“Mom or mommy. You?”  
“Same.”  
“Well, do you want to be mom or mommy?”  
“I think it would be weird if they call me Sara, wouldn’t it?”  
“Yes. You’re their mother.”  
“Mommy?”  
“Okay, that makes me mom. Listen boys, mommy and me want you to come out fast…I don’t mean right away, but when it’s time, like in three or four month, you can be a little bit fast. I really love you boys but I don’t want to be in labor for hours. The faster you come out the faster we can go home and here are two beautiful rooms waiting for you…we need these baby phones. So that we can hear when one of them is crying. You can’t care too much about them in the first six months. This time is very important for them, to build trust and we need to be available 24/7.”  
“We will. Or your mom will.” Sofia’s mother had told both she wanted to take care of the boys at least one evening per week and she wanted to make sure the boys would go to daycare later, would bring them there and get them back if Sara and Sofia had to work.   
“She’ll be all over them. Something I really like because I think after the birth I’ll need a break. I want to ask mom if she can take care of them when they’re a month or so and would like to go away with you for two nights. Could you live with that?”  
“Don’t listen to your mom, boys, she loves you. She doesn’t mean it in a bad way when she says something like that.” Sara’s lips touched Sofia’s belly. “Don’t cry, you’ll be happy to have a break too and grandma and grandfather will spoil you so much.”  
“I take that as a ‘yes’ even if you don’t talk to me.”  
“Yes. I want you for myself for two nights. And no, I don’t us to be at any exciting place, all I want is you. I want to have sex with you two days in a row.”  
“You sound like you haven’t had sex in ages.”  
“I didn’t.” Sara grinned. “Can’t remember the last time.”  
“Your short-term memory isn’t that good if you can’t remember last night. Or it wasn’t good enough for you. Maybe a pregnant woman isn’t attractive for you.”  
“A pregnant woman not, my pregnant wife is very attractive for me.”  
“Is she?”  
“Oh yes. Our sons will have a bad opinion of me if I go on talking like that about you. And when I can’t resist you all the time.”  
“They’ll love you for making me happy.”  
“I hope so. I love your mom, boys. She’s the most amazing person in the whole universe. You’re both so lucky to be in her, to be her children. I hope you’ll appreciate it. If you cause her any trouble, you’ll be in trouble with me.”  
“Are you threatening our kids?”  
“Yes. If they cause you any trouble and make you sad, I’ll make them regret. Don’t you dare not to do what mom tells you later. Mommy will be very mad with you.”  
“Don’t scare them. They might make the decision not to come out and I’ll have them in me until they’re twenty-one.”  
“After high school and college, ready to work and get married. Sounds good to me.”  
“We need to talk about that later.” Sofia laughed. 

Part 5

“I’ll never ever be pregnant again!” Sofia was exhausted. She didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to be home. But she had to be strong. She was in labor and a few moments ago the first one of her twins had come out and was in Sara’s arm now while the blonde still felt the contractions. One more to go. She held on to Sara’s left hand, didn’t take her eyes of her wife and the bloody little thing in her arms, crying and complaining about being in this world. Sofia could feel with him.  
“Sofia, you need to push. Your next son wants to come out.” The midwife said.  
“Believe me, I want him out too.”  
“Push hard, honey, you can do it.”  
“Easy for you to say….ouch…why did I want to have children?”  
“Look here and you’ll know.” Sara held the baby boy in front of Sofia’s eyes and immediately the blonde felt less pain. That was Dorian. He was so cute and Sofia was sure, he looked like Sara. They had made the arrangement that the first boy would be Dorian because Sara was always early and Sofa usually late. It looked like the children had that from their mothers. Sara’s DNA got Dorian out fast. If he had her DNA. Right now under pain and with her son not washed he could have have anybody’s DNA.   
“Misses Sidle, can you give me the boy? I’ll wash him.”  
Unwilling Sara gave the nurse the boy. She wanted to have the baby with her, she wanted Sofia to see why she fought through all these pain Sara could only imagine. Their children and the first one was already with them. Now they needed his brother.   
With both hands she held Sofia’s hand.   
“Damn it, I bet he has a huge head.”  
“A stubborn head? Like his mother?”  
“Shut up, he might have your head and that’s why I suffer so much.”  
“Sure darling. You blamed me already the last time, one of them has your DNA.”  
“Dorian because he doesn’t cause me any pain anymore….fuck…!”  
“The head is almost out, Sofia.”  
“Almost? What is he doing? Holding back? Get out you little bastard.”  
“I won’t tell him that you called him that.” Sara grinned and shut up when she saw Sofia’s look.   
“The next time you’ll be here and I’ll be making fun of you…”  
“There won’t be a next time.”  
“We need to talk about that…laaaaterrrrr….”  
“Head’s out, Sofia, you can do the rest easily.”  
“Easy to say if you don’t lie here.”  
Sara got closer to Sofia, her lips almost touched the ear of the blonde.  
“I love you and I’m so proud of you.”  
“Love you too…nevertheless I want you to be in my shoes the next time.”  
“No next time, we wanted two children, we’ve them.”  
“One and almost a second one…what is he doing?”  
“He’s out, Sofia. You can relax.”  
“Thanks god for that.” Sofia breathed out and closed her eyes. All this pain, she wanted a pain killer and a sleeping pill.  
“Sara, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?”  
“Yes.” Sara stroke over Sofia’s hand shortly and took the scissors. She had done the same with Dorian, now it was Jonah’s time. That meant, she was responsible for the belly buttons of their sons. She hoped she did a good job.  
“Perfect. Do you want to have him?” The midwife asked.  
“Yes.” Sara took Jonah in her arms and walked back to Sofia. “There he is, the little trouble maker.” Jonah was crying and didn’t seem to be too happy to be out.   
“What do you expect? You know his mothers.” Sofia tried to sit. She wanted to see both of her children.   
“Do you want to go to your mom?” Sara asked the baby.  
“Sure he wants. Come here, baby.” Sofia opened her arms. “Baby can I hold you? Is that alright with you?”  
“Mom asks stupid questions sometimes.” Sara gave Sofia Jonah and turned to see what Dorian was doing. He was cleaned up and wrapped up in a towel. She took him in her arms.  
“Oh, he’s so cute and small and so…beautiful. I’m so glad I’ve you.” She kissed Jonah. “And you.” She looked at Dorian.”  
“Do you have enough energy to hold them both?”  
“Yes.” Sofia moved Jonah in her left arm and Sara placed Dorian in the right arm. Both of her children in her arms. The most beautiful moment for a mother.   
“That’s a great picture. My wife with our two children.” Sara got her camera and took some photos.   
“Shall I take a photo of the four of you?” The nurse offered.  
“Yes, please.” Sara gave her the camera and went close to Sofia who wanted to give Jonah to Sara.  
“Keep him, I’ll take the three of you in my arms.”  
“I want a photo of you and the boys too.”  
“Later. I think Jonah needs a bath first and then they both need to rest. And so do you.”  
“I don’t want them away from me.”  
“We’ll bring them back to you, Sofia, no worries.”  
“Can’t they stay here?”  
“You need some time to rest and we need to check them to make sure they’re as healthy as they look.”  
“Sara?”  
“I’ll be around, I’ll be with you.”  
“Can’t you go with them?”  
“I’m afraid she can’t.” The midwife took Jonah in her arms. “But I promise I’ll take care of them.”  
“My babies, I don’t want them to be away.” She held on to Dorian who had stopped crying. He had blue eyes and Sofia was sure he was looking at her.   
“That’s how the world looks from outside mom, Dorian. There’s so much you have to explore and there are so many things mommy and me will show you. You need to be a strong boy and you need to be patient with your mothers. When we’re too careful we don’t think you can’t do things we’re just scared something might happen to you and…”  
“Sofia? Don’t give him the full program right now. Wait a few months, he won’t do anything at the moment without our help.”  
“He’ll leave me now.”  
“Only for a short time.” Sara took Dorian. “Lay back and relax.”  
“I need a clean up too.”   
“You’ll get it. And then you’ll sleep.”  
“But the boys…”  
“Will be alright.”  
“Will you talk to my parents?” Sofia’s parents were in front of the delivery room. She didn’t want them in, the only one she wanted here was Sara. It was the better to swear at your partner than your mother.   
“Of course. Don’t worry, relax. You did a perfect job with our kids.”  
“Did I break your hand?” Sofia knew she pressed Sara’s hands hard a few times.   
“I can still move it.”  
“Good. Give me a kiss before you leave me.”  
“I’m not leaving you, I’ll be around.”  
“You’ll be out of sight.”  
“But not away.” Sara kissed Sofia. “Rest a little bit. I’ll talk to your parents. Love you.”  
“I love you too. And the boys.” Sofia smiled exhausted and relieved. Their children were born and she had given birth the natural way. She did a damn good job. 

“Here you are.” Sara embraced Sofia from behind. She had been looking for her wife. Sofia hadn’t been in Jonah’s room, the boy was sleeping after his first drive in a car and his first afternoon in his new home.   
“He was hungry.” Sofia was feeding Dorian who looked very comfortable in her arms sucking on Sofia’s nibble.   
“I told him his personal milk bar is closed but he cried so sadly I couldn’t say no and now he’s happy and will sleep very soon, won’t you Dorian?”   
The little boy was already half asleep. It has been exciting for him too. Moving to a new area, a new bed and no more other babies around him. He had his own room now. First Sara and Sofia wanted to put them both in one room but then they thought it might be better to have them in separate rooms, in case one woke up and started crying. There was no need to have two crying babies. One because he was hungry and the other one because the brother was crying.   
“He is sleeping. Come here, sweetie.” Sara took Dorian out of Sofia’s arms. “I’ll bring you to bed.” Carefully she placed him in his bed and covered him up.   
“We have them home, isn’t that great?”  
“It is.”   
“I wish I could have them in my arms the whole night long.”  
“That’s too dangerous.”  
“I know. What a pity.”  
“Maybe you find a replacement…a teddy bear the little dog Greg gave them…”  
Sofia stopped Sara from talking by kissing her gently. “My wife?”  
“If you can’t find anything better even your wife.”  
“There is nothing better than my wife.” Sofia snuggled in Sara’s arms. “I missed you so much the last nights alone in hospital. Five nights without you were pure hell.”  
“Tell me about it. I was all by myself in the house, it felt so strange. I slept badly, was awake all the time, wandered around looking for you even when I knew you’re in hospital. Somehow I hoped I might find you in the living room, the garden or in one of the boy’s room.”  
“We do miss each other, don’t we?” The blonde laughed a little bit. She had been tossing and turning in her hospital bed, trying to do something with her arms. All the time she wanted to have Sara in her arms and came up with nothing. At one point she had been that desperate, she had thought of hugging her bottle of water.   
“I miss you whenever you’re not with me.”  
“Want to go to bed with me?”  
“I do.” Sara had a few nights off to make sure Sofia and the boys would be alright. She knew if she had to go to work tonight, she would not have been able to concentrate on anything than Sofia and the boys.   
“So tired.” Sofia snuggled in Sara’s arms. “And so good to be back in your arms.”  
“So good to have you in my arms again. I want you to stay there for the rest of our life.”  
“Okay. You’ll call my mother to make sure she takes care of the boys. I can’t do that anymore when I’m in your arms.”  
“Maybe I allow you to go to the boys.”  
“Thanks honey. I wouldn’t mind if you get up at night when they’re crying.”  
“I’ll do that but I can’t help them when they’re hungry.”  
“You can carry them to me so I don’t have to get up.”  
“I’ll do that. Only because you’ve to do that from next week on when I’m away at night.”  
“Don’t mention that.” Sofia whined. She had to sleep a few weeks without Sara. Two months. That were fifty-six nights without Sara until they both started on day shift.   
“You’ll be busy. When we both start our new shift I want the boys to be trained to sleep at night.”  
“How am I suppose to make that happen?”  
“You’ll find a way.”  
“I’ll try.” She kissed Sara softly. “So good to be back with you.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Just one thing I miss.”  
“What?”  
“Your hands all over my body.”  
“No sex for two weeks, you heard the doctor.”  
“I’m sure he meant sex with men.”  
“No sex with men for you for the rest of your life, Misses Curtis.”  
“I didn’t hear him say that…ouch…you bit me!”  
“Yes.” Sara grinned. Her teeth had found their way into Sofia’s shoulder and punished the blonde for her comment.   
“Somehow my life is full of pain at the moment.”  
“Sometimes you do ask for pain.” Sara embraced Sofia’s lower body with her legs. “Now you can’t run away.”  
“I don’t want to run away.”  
“Good. I love you Sofia and I’m so happy that you and the boys are healthy and back here.   
“I love you too and I’m happy that we’re a family now. I can’t imagine anything better than having a family with you.”  
“We will make, won’t we?”  
“Sure we will. Even when I can’t have sex with you I want to be in your arms.” She pulled Sara closer, pulled the blanket above them, started a little fight with her wife who could be on top and found herself in Sara’s arms, the lips of the brunette finding hers.   
“I’m glad we’ve twins, I don’t want to sleep without you for a week again. As much as I love the boys, taking you away for a week was mean.” Sara complained.   
“No more children?”  
“No more children. We’ve two, that’s enough. Or do you want to be alone for another week?”  
“No way! Two are fine, no sandwich child, no older or younger problem. And they’ll keep us busy. We’ll be happy to send them away in summer.”  
“I’m not sure if I want them away. I mean it’s summer time, their holidays. How will they feel when we send them away to have some time for us alone?”  
“Released to be away from us? At least I felt like that when my parents sent me away. Didn’t you…your parents didn’t send you away.” Sofia said sadly. Of course not and that was why the brunette worried about the feelings of their children. Sending them away seemed mean and harsh to her, like the parents don’t love their children, don’t want to spend time with them.   
“Tell you what, we’ll let them make the decision. If they want to go away for a week or two with their friends in summer we’ll let them go. If they want to stay here they can spend time with their grandparents. We’ll be working but we’ll have great barbeques with them in the evening and do something exciting on our days off. Disney Land, swimming, Sea World. Maybe they’ll be fans of a sport and we can go out with them playing baseball, basketball or football, watch some games. We’ll spend a lot of time with our children, don’t worry about that Sara. We’ll be good parents.”  
“I’m still not sure how I can be a good mom when I’ve no idea what a good mom does.”  
“A good mom loves her children. You do that. Do did that before they were born. Whenever you had the chance you had your hand on my belly to be close to them. You talked to them, told them everything like they were out here, seeing what you saw. As soon as one of them is crying you’re there, holding them, soothing them. You are a great mother, Sara. You love them and that’s the most important thing you can give them. Your parents didn’t love you, they didn’t show you how important and special you are, but you do show that our children. And because your parents were too stupid to see how special their daughter is, I’ve to do that. I’m not sure how to show you but I’ll try. I hope you have any idea how much I love you, I hope you can feel my love.”  
“I do.” Sara kissed Sofia with a little smile. She felt the love of her wife, it scared her sometimes, amazed her sometimes too but most of the times it made her simply absolutely happy. 

“Where is he? Where is my godson?” Greg came in the house with a huge bouquet of flowers he pressed Sofia in her arms.  
“Who is your godson?”  
“I don’t know, you haven’t made a decision the last time. I want the one that makes less trouble and is smarter and better looking. A mini me.”  
“A geek? In that case you’ve to look for Sara’s DNA.”  
“Says the former supervisor, Miss smart pans. I’ve never been smart enough to be a supervisor, you were one.” Sara pushed Sofia out of the way and kissed Greg’s cheek.   
“Acting supervisor.”  
“Ecklie’s pet.”  
“One more comment like that and you’ll sleep alone for the rest of the week.”  
“Before you start bitching and arguing, tell me which one is mine. And where are the lovely boys?”  
“Upstairs. Sofia’s mother is with them.”  
“Again.” Sofia rolled her eyes. Her mother came over every day to see her grandchildren.   
“She’s retired.”  
“She found a new job, she’s a babysitter. I could start working right away, there’s no reason for me to be here. Jonah and Dorian don’t need me.”  
“They need you, you’re their mother.”  
“You’ve more time for yourself now. Be thankful.”  
“I am. Most times.” Sometimes she was only annoyed because her mother was there all the time and wanted to tell her what to do. On the other hand side, Sofia had some time for herself because her mother was there all the time She could go to the gym and shopping while her mother made sure the boys were alright and Sara was sleeping.   
“Come on, Greggo, time for you to see the boys.” Sara pulled Greg upstairs to Jonah’s room, where Sofia’s mother was sitting with Dorian on her arm. Jonah was in his cradle asleep.  
“Hey Greg, you’re almost a daily visitor.” Sofia’s mother greeted the young CSI.  
“Of course. I miss Sofia and I want to see the boys. My godson – if they ever make up their mind who will be my godson.”  
“Which one do you want?”  
“Both!”  
“Pick one. I didn’t know they want to christen the boys at all.”  
“We haven’t made a decision about that but I think it’s nice when they both have a godfather and a godmother. No matter if we go to christen them. It’s not about religion, it’s about…I don’t know…”  
“Having two people who’ll have hopefully a special relationship to them.” Sara helped her wife out.   
“Yes.”  
“Knowing Greg and his crush on Sara, he wants Sara’s son.” Sofia’s mother grinned.  
“They are both her sons.” Sofia corrected her mother with furrowed brows. “Mother I told you we don’t talk about Sara or my son, they’re both ours. No matter what the DNA says. And frankly I’ve no idea who has my DNA.” Both boys had darker hair and blue eyes. If they would keep the blue eyes or if one or both would get darker eyes they’d see in a few months. It didn’t matter.  
“Dorian is always hungry, he must have Sofia’s DNA.” Sara grinned.  
“He’s also always awake, that speaks for your DNA while Jonah sleeps a lot and is a bad eater. Looks like our sons have shared their DNA and every one has some DNA of the other. Like I said, our sons.”  
“When they cry and I’ve a night off, they’re all yours.” Sara smirked.  
“I saw that the last time you had a night off and they were really active in the morning. I had to handle two hungry, stinky and crying children while my lovely wife was asleep and didn’t help.”  
“I took care of them at night so that you got some sleep.”  
“Yes, thanks for that.” When Sara was at home Sofia had the nights for sleeping. It was the best time for her to catch up some sleep she didn’t get during the other time. Sara had managed to have two nights off per week so Sofia could sleep.   
“I think Greg should be the godfather of Jonah.” Sofia’s mother said.  
“Why?”  
“Look at his hair, it’s crazy. Like Greg a few years ago.”  
“That’s a good reason. Would you be Jonah’s godfather, Greg?” Sofia asked.  
“Sure. Even if I don’t like the hair relation. You’re mine now, Jonah.” He sat next to Jonah’s cradle and watched the boy sleeping.   
“You can take care of him and Dorian on Monday, Wednesday and Friday while my mother watches them on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sara and me will take over on Sundays. We’ll have six days a week off, honey. Want to go away with me?”  
“Back to Europe?”  
“Yes.”  
“Uhm, your boys are two weeks young and you plan already to leave them alone? I thought I raised you to be a little bit more responsible, Sofia.”  
“Leaving them with you and Greg isn’t responsible? Can you imagine anybody who will take better care of them then you and him?”  
“Their mothers?”  
“Their mothers need a break. We take a little trip to Monaco, Rome, Cologne and London should be our next stops.”  
“You can do that when the boys go to college.”  
“To college?” Sofia gasped for breath. That meant they had to wait eighteen years for the next trip to Europe.  
“We need a lot of money and take the kids with us.”  
“I’m afraid our kids wants to go to Disney Land and not to Rome.” Sofia thought about that for a moment. “I prefer Disney Land to culture and history too.”  
“Of course you do. We’ll take them to Disney Land in a few years. Right now they’re too small, they can’t do anything there.”  
“It’s the grandmother’s job to take them to entertainment parks.” Sofia’s mother said firmly. “I’ll take them there while Greg has to take them to sport.”  
“Sport? Me? Uhm…I think they need a second godfather, one who loves sport. I can teach them chess.”  
“My sons won’t be geeks!” Sofia protested. “They’ll be cool kids.”  
“They’ll be drunk with fifteen, get picked up when they’re sixteen because were skinny dipping in a lake and get trouble with the dean of their college for smoking? Just like their mother?” Sofia’s mother asked sweetly and made Sofia turn deep red.   
“Skinny dipping in a lake? Lake Meat?” Sara asked interested. She wasn’t surprised about the drinking and smoking thing, the naked bath surprised a little bit more.   
“I was drunk…”  
“Again.”  
“…we had a party and it was funny, we all jumped in naked…it was a kind of test of courage under friends.”  
“Two dozen naked teenager, half a dozen officers and my daughter in the middle of them. I didn’t get her out of that in case you wonder, Sara. I left her the whole night in custody, gave her some time to think.”  
“And after that I had to do some social service for being drunk. My mother never bothered to get me out of that.”  
“You deserved it. I told you not to drink after I picked you up drunk the year before. I hope your sons will made all the trouble you made. You’ll understand how I felt at that time and will remind my words. Children, teenager especially, sometimes need to be punished. The social service didn’t hurt you.”  
“I had to work with these old people and they told me their life every day again. It was horrible.”  
“You didn’t touch any alcohol after that?” Sara grinned.   
“I didn’t get caught after that anymore. No more skinny dipping and no more big parties with alcohol. We had our drinks after that at somebody’s flat in private. Nobody cared about smoking there either. Don’t tell me you didn’t do the same.”  
“Actually I didn’t. Not until university. I was too busy learning, I wanted to go to the university I wanted and not to the one I could pay. I got my scholarship and after that I had some time for fun. But I’ve to say during the terms I was learning, only in holidays I had some parties.”  
“Geek.”  
“Determined.”  
“It will be interesting to see how the boys will be. I wonder if your DNA will be stronger or the way you’ll raise them.”  
“They’ll be well behaved…” Sara started.  
“…and know what fun is.” Sofia completed.   
“I think we shouldn’t tell them not to drink alcohol. It will make it more interesting for them. If we allow them a glass of wine or beer sometimes it won’t be that interesting for them anymore.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be a captain of the police, Sofia?”  
“Yes mother I’m sure I will be a police captain. Working as a captain doesn’t mean I’ve to agree on every rule. I prefer to have my sixteen year old sons a beer than a gun and firing around the garden. I’ll lock our guns, I won’t lock the alcohol. Sara?”  
“I agree on that. They can have a beer when we’re having a barbeque in the garden but I don’t want them near to our guns. We need to buy a safe, Sofia.”  
“We’ll do that. And we’ll make an office out of the fourth bedroom, that we’ll kept locked all the time too. Two keys, one for you, one for me, kept with our work stuff. I want to be very sure that they won’t use the guns. I don’t want to come home one night and see them dead, find them and their friends with the gun or anything like that. If they want to have guns, they’ve to wait until they’re twenty-one or have to go to the army or police academy.”  
“I don’t want them in the army.” Sara furrowed her brows. She didn’t like the idea her sons were somewhere alone, fighting for their life because somebody told them it was worth dying for that.   
“You heard that, guys? Your mothers have some plans with you.”  
“We do.” Sofia took Dorian on her arm while Sara took Jonah.   
“We built this family and we’ll protect it.” Sara kissed Sofia. There was nothing more important in her life than her family. She had Sofia and the boys and nothing could ever compare to them.


End file.
